The invention relates to a winding machine for web-form material, particularly paper.
From German published application DE-AS 20 60 758 there is known a winding machine with a supporting roller in which winding rolls lying on the supporting roller diametrically opposite one another in a horizontal plane are each supported in a respective receiving station. The winding rolls are guided on both ends by guide slides of the receiving stations engaging in their cores. A pair of load rollers is allocated to each winding roll, the roller length of which is less than the winding roll width, so that the load rollers in engagement on the winding roll circumference will not collide with the guide slides of the receiving stations. The load roller pairs are borne on swinging levers about an axis running parallel to the supporting roller longitudinal axis. On this axis the swinging levers are slidably guided in transverse direction to the machine, in order to make it possible to adjust the load roller pairs to changing winding roll widths. This adjustment must be made manually by the machine personnel. It is possible that, because of inexact positioning, the load rollers will collide with the guide slides of the receiving stations.